


Just a Compliment

by haraamis



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is an unexpected compliment and Naruto is still Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for **nereidaia** and her prompt "hairstyle". Set at the beginning of Shippuuden.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

"What?" Sakura finally snapped, annoyed. However, Naruto’s thoughtful stare, which had set her off in the first place, didn’t waver at all, and Sakura wondered for a moment, just how much he had changed.

"It really does look good, you know." The sudden reply startled her, the gentle tone of his slightly rough voice making her heart beat just a tiny bit faster. "What?" she repeated, though the annoyance was veiled with a tad of uncertainty now.

"Your hair."

Sakura stared at him, eyes wide, and a pretty blush stained her cheeks as her hand flew up to touch her hair. "Naruto…"

Then she caught the leer spreading slowly over his face and things were back to normal. Her fist connected solidly with Naruto’s stomach and he folded like a switch knife. Brushing off her hands, she looked down at him with a satisfied, almost devilish smile, turned on her heels and left.

Only when she was out of sight, her hand came up to touch her hair again, and for a few seconds, her smile turned into one of shy happiness.


End file.
